


In the Beginning - Daemons and Vampyrs

by KarieChaos



Series: The Menagerie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daemons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Short, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarieChaos/pseuds/KarieChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the world, and the start of the daemon and vampyr races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning - Daemons and Vampyrs

In the beginning it was nothing. The land was indistinguishable from the sky, the sea. Nothing lived, nothing breathed. It was the beginning.

When they came, they were two.

One came to the edge of the world, and brought with him the light. It blazed over the edge of the world, creating shadows and pockets of darkness. He lifted his face into it, staring, and absorbing that light. The light glowed around him in a haze, until his form was blurred, the colours bleeding from him until he was almost indistinguishable from the light. He turned, his eyes reflecting colours into the light, until he found shadow. The other was there.

He dwelt in the darkness, blending into it until it was part of him. Everything about him was made for the darkness that held him. It blurred his body until only his eyes were piercing that barrier, meeting the eyes of the other until they nodded. An agreement. They would not interfere with one another, but they would not pretend they didn’t not exist. They would set up rules for each of their kind, rules would be needed when more showed themselves, born of this new world. It was defining itself now, with contours of light and shadow, and more would be coming.

They separated, the first retreating with the light, and the other with the dark, daemons and vampyr, arriving with the start of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is very short and nothing really happens. And that's because this is basically just set up for another story I'm writing and will be posting here, but this comes first. More gradually gets explained about the two races in the original works I'm writing. ^-^


End file.
